Enchanted
by ApollosBaby
Summary: Enchantra is the untold lost girl, ran away when she was 16 and had been in Neverland for five years. Always drawing the attention of Hook, Then some corse of events change everything for the two. T for later on. Review PLEASE! Oh and she's magic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Sadly, I don't own Hook, but me,PercysGirl21(Or AnnabethChase4657) and Roxy Ride are working on the whole 'going to Neverland' thing. Wish us luck! Oh, and this is based after the delicious Jason Isaacs 2003 version. _

Peter and the Lost Boys sat in a circle around Enchantra and watched as she made fire dance across her fingers, then toss it up in the air and made out the words 'Hook is a Codfish.' Than the sound of cannon fire rang through the air, they all laughed. "Do it again!" Slightly exclaimed.

"No, no. I believe we've made Hook mad enough today." Enchantra smiled as they groaned.

"You only did it about four times." Nibs protested.

"No, Nibs I counted forty-five." She laughed

"You're no fun." The Twins said in unison.

"Oh, then if I'm not, I should just go join Hook, where I belong." She said sadly and stood up.

"No!" The Lost Boys said together and stood up.

"Got ya!" Enchantra exclaimed and laughed.

"Very funny Chantra." Peter said

"Why did you say you belonged with the pirates, Enchantra?" Tootles asked.

"Well, I am over sixteen." She pointed out, "And am considered an adult."

"You're not a day over twelve." Peter said and crossed his arms across his chest.

Enchantra chuckled "You flatter me Peter; I only wish I was," She sighed, "I'm going to go fly around the island. See if I can clear me mind." 

"Clear your mind of what?" Cubby asked

"Just to clear my mind." Enchantra shrugged, not knowing, herself what she needed to clear her mind of.

"See you at dinner." The Lost Boys said together and went running into the woods. She smiled and took to the sky, as she flew around near the Jolly Roger a cannonball came flying at her. "What the Lucius!" She exclaimed. "What'd ya do that for!" She exclaimed down at the pirates on the ship.

She was replied by another cannonball. "Oh, so that's how you want to play." She rolled up her sleeves "Then let's play." She growled and threw a fireball down at them. Enchantra heard the pirates scream as the fireball hit the deck, lighting two on fire.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Hook bellowed and looked at the fire on the deck.

"'Ello, Captain." She said and waved, Hook glared at her.

"Load the cannon, and FIRE! Shoot her down!"

"Why does everybody hate Enchantra!" She questioned the pirates, and was answered be another cannonball. This time when she threw her fireball, she aimed at Hook, sadly it landed about five inches left of him. He looked up at Enchantra, she made a funny face, "That meant to hit you James!"

"FIRE!" Hook exclaimed and pointed at her. This time Enchantra chose to swoop down, take Hook's hat and land on the mast.

Peter heard the commotion and chose to intervene. "Shall we do our little skit for the pirates, Chantra?" He asked as he landed next to her.

"Oh, yes, I believe they will enjoy it. " Then in another voice she said, "Please turn off all pagers, cell phones and fairies, and please no shooting the actors until after he performance, thank you." Then they began.

Enchantra put on Hook's hat, waved her hand over her face and a goatee appeared. "Okay," She said in Hook's voice "I'm ready." She cleared her throat and began "Hello, I am James Hook, I'm god knows how many years old, and I can't kill a 12 year old boy." Enchantra smiled at Hook's reaction.

"I am Peter Pan, I am 12 years old and I can whip a god knows how old guy's butt!" Peter said cheerfully. Enchantra takes out her sword and Peter rises into the sky.

"Pan!" She exclaimed, and pointed her sword at him "Here to whip my butt again? Or perhaps to steel all my belongings? Or to cut off my other hand, so I can be handicapped."

"Yes." Peter said plainly.

"Yes what?"

"Yes." Peter repeats

"Enough of this ill mannered frivolity!" Enchantra exclaimed "Now, we duel!" They began to clash swords, then Peter began to make faint ticking sounds

"Do you hear something, Captain?" He asked

"Why, yes I do. Smee, my cake's done!" Enchantra exclaimed to no one in particular.

"No, that's not what I meant. I think I hear the croc." He began to tick again. Enchantra let out a fake scream of terror, and began to run in circles, when she went off the mast, she floated and acted like nothing was happening. "The croc! He's going to eat me! Like he et my hand!" She screamed again as Peter, pretending to be the croc, came trotting on his hands and knees, in mid air, toward her. "What am I going to do!? Call upon the beautiful and amazing Enchantra. No she won't help me." She pretended to ponder the situation, and Peter, er, the croc, pretended to become impatient.

"Okay, you know what, crap it." Peter said and grabbed her ankle and dragged her behind the sail.

They both floated out and bowed "Thank you, thank you, please save your applause." Enchantra said, though there wasn't any. Instead there were gaping pirates. "What? You didn't like it?" She started to hyperventilate

"Great. Look what you did." Peter smiled and flew off.

"Well, same time tomorrow chaps?" Asks Enchantra when she stopped hyperventilating. After getting no response she bowed and flew off back to the island.

"What was that!" She heard Hook call.

She looked back, "Why, my dear Captain, that was, more or less, my interpretation of you." Enchantra smiled.

"More or less?" He questioned

"Yes. Actually, I do love the color of your eyes." She winked and flew off.

_What did my eyes have to do with anything? _Hook wondered "Alright, men." He announced "We're going ashore, or at least you are. I want you to bring the girl back! Go!" Then he went back to his cabin, not really knowing _why _he wanted Enchantra, actually he had no use for her. But he was sure once she got there, he'd find some way to amuse himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello, and welcome to chapter two of Enchanted. I am glad to announce that __gallaghergirlgraduatetobe__ has joined our quest to own Hook!_ _But as of now, sadly I don't own Hook.:( _

Enchantra landed in the clearing where her hut was, she sighed "Well, that was productive." She walked in and crossed 'do the play' off of her to do list and looked at the next thing 'make a movie called Hook', "Nah. " She crossed it off "Oh, I know!" she added 'make. Smee.....The musical.' "SMEE!" She exclaimed ".....The musical. Oh, I have to tell Peter." She closed her eyes "Ommmm, Peter, ommmm Peter."

"Ommmm, what are you doing that for, ommmm, I'm right here." She looked up at her best friend.

"Oh! Hi Peter. When'd you get here?" Enchantra asked

"When I heard you scream 'SMEE!' You sounded like Hook."

"Sorry, but you didn't hear the 'the musical' part?" Enchantra asked, Peter shook his head. "Well, Mr. Pan-" She started but was cut off by Peter "Don't call me that. It makes me sound like a grownup."

"Sorry, anyway. We've had a change of plans, we are no longer making the movie 'Hook'."

"Why." Peter groaned.

"One. I couldn't get Dustin Hoffman or Robin Williams. Two. I got a better idea!"

"What!" Peter exclaimed.

"Smee!....The musical." She smiled at her brilliance. Peter looked at her funny. "What?"

"Smee the musical?" He raised an eyebrow

"Ya! Isn't it cool!"

"Ya....No." Peter shook his head.

"WHY!"

"It's about _Smee,_ Smee! Enchantra!" Peter exclaimed

"Would you rather I make a musical on Noodler?" She asked, her hands on her hips

"No."

"Then Smee it is." Enchantra nodded, Peter sighed and flew off back to Hangman's Tree.

Enchantra shook her head and lay down and fell asleep, just in time, as the pirate raiding party got to her hut. After they took her out of it they took her to the Captain, Enchantra muttering curses to her parents in her sleep the whole way.

_A/N: Sorry about the length, I couldn't think of anything. Please review and tell me if it's worth keeping! Or I f you have any ideas, mail or review me. Love ya!_

_HooksLittleAngel _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: We've had a Neverland breakthrough! I found Peter. And he's coming back tonight! So I will own HOOK! Wish me luck!_

Enchantra woke up on something that was softer than the bottom of her hut. She bounced up and down "Why am I sleeping on this bed! And _Why_ is a man with a steel appendage staring at me like I'm insane!" She opened her eyes to see Hook looking at her strangely. "Okay, whatever you think I broke I _know _I didn't. That or I'll pay for it." She was sitting on the side of the bed.

"You've done neither. That I know of." Hook replied glaring at her.

"Okay then, well if I didn't do any of the listed then _what _did I do?"

"Nothing. Yet." He said still glaring at her.

"I feel so loved." Enchantra sighed and stood up "So, what now?"

"I haven't gotten tht far yet." Hook shrugged.

"Okay so, if we're done here. I'll just be going." She stood up and began to walk out of the cabin, but Hook blocked her path. "I thought we were done."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Well this is just wrong. Keeping a innocent girl here against her will." She pouted.

"Since when are you innocent?" Hook asked

"I have always been innocent." Enchantra smiled.

"Sure." Hook scoffed.

"You haven't been innocent one day in your life." She sneered, then found his hook at her throat. "Very funny." She laughed nervously.

"Would you like to temp me further?" Hook said.

"There's many ways I can temp you." She looked up at him "One way I refuse to do."

"And what way would that be?" He smirked.

"Oh, you being _much_ older than me. I think you know what way I'm talking about." She smiled. He glared at her

"Actually, no, I do not. Why don't you demonstrate."

"In your dreams." Enchantra said, waved her hand and Hook went flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Well, that's much better." She began, again to walk out the door, but found herself at sword point. "Do you want to try it?" She snapped and unsheathed her own sword.

"Ready when you are." Hook sneered. Enchantra clashed her sword with his, and the fight began.

_A/N: Well, chapter three done. So, please tell me if this story is worth continuing. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I was so close! But he, and with you, and UG! Peter messed it all up! I was so close! Hook kidnapped me and I was so close to knocking him out, binding and gagging him, and locking him up in my closet. Then using him for my own purposes. So as of now I don't own Hook and I'm stuck in Neverland, weirdly I have internet connection here. So, as I said as of now I don't own Hook. :(_

Enchantra was an amazing fighter and not having a dress/skirt on helped. Hook was shocked at how well a girl could fight, and she was beating him _a girl!_ "Jealous?" She asked as she knocked his sword out of his hand.

"How?" Was all he could say.

"Hook. I am a sorceress! I can read your mind and tell your next move!" She laughed "accepting that duel wasn't your smartest idea." His eyes turned red and lashed out at her, leaving a good sized gash in her arm. She erupted in flames and tackled him, shoving him over the side of the boat.

A sickening roar came from the water where Hook when over, then a scream as Hook began to swim for his life, the croc following close behind.

After Enchantra regained herself she found the whole crew was staring on horror at her, "What?" She asked, when she was answered it was not be a pirate, but by a scream and a roar. She went wide eyed and flew off in the direction the scream had come from. When she found Hook, he was running out of energy to keep swimming and the croc was gaining. "Stupid short temper." She cursed herself and flew to him. Hook stopped and sat there treading water when he heard her call from above him. "Take my hand." He just kept looking at her, "Please, take my hand." When she didn't get an answer she tried again "Do you want to live!" He nodded "Then take my hand!" She was panicking because the croc wasn't five feet away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw you over. I can't kill anyone and I don't want to be responsible for losing the only fun Peter and I have. So take my hand!" Hook reluctantly took her hand. She whipped him up and he landed on her back. "Hold on." she said and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Before they got to high up the croc jumped, apparently not wanting to lose a meal, and clamped onto Enchantra's leg. She screamed in pain, and both her and Hook looked down at it. Ignoring the pain in her leg, she took out her sword and poked its eye out. With the eye still on the end of her sword she flung it as hard as she could. With a great roar the croc let go of her leg and went to find its eye.

Then with Hook urging her to go faster she flew back to the ship. Enchantra landed roughly, sending them tumbling across the deck. Hook stood and brushed himself off, still soaking wet, and walked arrogantly to his cabin, leaving Enchantra to bleed to death on the spot where she landed.

_A/N: Worth continuing? Oh and thank you for reviewing, you who have. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: T hank all ye who reviewed and for all ye who like my story and haven't reviewed. REVIEW! Love you._

Enchantra laid there for what seemed like hours. The bleeding in her leg had stopped, but she was still unable to get up. Instead she sat up and assessed the damage, she looked at her leg, it wasn't so bad, but then again it wasn't so good either. It probably needed stitches, if she wasn't a sorceress. She smiled and waved her hand over the wound and it mostly disappeared. She could feel her legs again, she slowly stood up. After she'd balanced, she slowly floated into the air and began to fly in the direction of the island, but before she could get out of range of the ship she bounced off something invisible. She fell to the deck with a loud THUD. She groaned and said, "Whoever did that I'm going to use their guts for hats!"

Enchantra sat up and realized something, _she _was the only sorceress/sorcerer on this island. Now she was the only sorceress on the island that she knew of. "Ug! I hate life."

"And why would that be?" A voice came from above her. Enchantra stood up in a flash, her position said she'd kick anyone who came near.

"Oh," She said and turned her back to him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you mad?" Hook asked in the most babyish voice he could manage.

"No, of course not!" She said and turned around "You just left me for dead after I saved you." She paused "No, I'm not mad."

"Ah, but you're not dead." Hook pointed out.

"Thank Lucius I'm a sorceress!" She yelled. "If I wasn't You'd have a dead one on your hands, and that's very bad luck, especially for the person or thing that caused the sorcerer's death. In this case would be you." She smiled.

"Ah, but to be precise, it was the croc that injured your leg, not I." He tried to lame the beast

"Ya-No. You made, me mad and hence I shoved you overboard, you kidnapped me, you chose to sit there looking like an idiot while the croc was getting closer wanting to eat you and......Ya, well that's all I got." Enchantra shrugged

"You make a good argument." Hook said, she curtsied.

"I'm still mad at you." She said and turned her back to him.....again.

"You act so much like a child." Hook huffed.

"I was rejected by society, and shunned by my parents, the only people I could be with were my twin five year old brothers! Why do you think I'm childish!"

"You were rejected?" Hook asked.

"Because of this." Enchantra said, flicked her finger and a little fire lit on the tip of it.

"So, your real name isn't Enchantra."

"No! My parents weren't that nuts." She chuckled.

"What is your real name?" He asked.

"I don't like my name." Enchantra looked at her feet.

"It can't be that bad." Hook reassured her.

"Oh, trust me, it can."

"You make it sound like your name is Millicent!" Hook exclaimed.

"It's not."

"Then what is it!"

"Camille!" Enchantra exclaimed suddenly, then covered her mouth and looked at the deck.

"Camille?" Hook pondered the name "Camille, Camille."

"Don't pick on me too bad for it."

" I love it."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"I think Camille is a beautiful name." Hook said

Enchantra raised an eyebrow, "_You,_ captain Hook, like the name Camille? The girliest name in the history of the world!"

"I don't think so." Hook replied

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me because I was friend with Peter?"

"Not necessarily. " He replied and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." He walked away leaving Enchantra frozen in the same spot.


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

I have a question for all my faithful readers. Should I call Enchantra, Enchantra or Camille? And if I called her Camille would you know who I was talkin' 'bout?

-ApollosBaby

P.S. The poll will be up soon so you can answer my question, but until then, just answer in a review or mail me!


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well, I'm still in Neverland, and in the brig of the Jolly Roger, lucky me. *sigh* Hook found out I was trying to kidnap him and well, the rest is self-explanatory. Now I just need to find out how to get out of here. Wish me luck! _

Enchantra stood on the deck all night, her mind racing. _Why did he kiss me? Well, he didn't technically kiss me, but his lips contacted my forehead so, I'd call that a kiss. Oh, Enchantra! Enough with this short attention span! He kissed me and that's final. _"Was I just arguing with myself?" She asked out loud. "Yes, I believe I was. Wow, I'm strange." She stood there for another five minutes, got board, conjured up a soccer ball and began to kick it around, the crew, never seeing anything like what she was doing, stopped their work and watched her. Enchantra was actually pretty good at soccer, just to prove that; she kicked the ball up, balanced it on her head, let it fall to her knee, than began to dribble it.* The pirates clapped as she did more.

"What is going on here?" Hook asked as he came through the line of pirates looking at Enchantra. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked as Enchantra stopped playing.

"Well, this, sir is a soccer ball." She picked it up.

"Okay." He nodded "What does it do?"

"Well you kick it around and you can't use your hands." Enchantra explained.

"Why can't you use your hands?" Smee asked.

"I really don't know. It's just in the rules." She shrugged.

"My dear," Hook said "Would you accompany me to my cabin."

"Why?" Enchantra asked

" I just wish to talk to you."

"Gosh, what'd I do now!" She exclaimed and stomped off to the captain's cabin.

"Now, Camille," Hook said and sat down

"Enchantra," Enchantra corrected.

"I do very much like Camille better." He replied.

"Whatever, call me what you wish, but I'll just call you Hook."

He nodded "Now I have some business to attend to."

"That involves Enchantra?" She asked

"That involves _Camille_." He corrected

"Oh, no." Enchantra said and put her head in her hands "What did she do know?" She looked up.

"She's done nothing _yet_." Hook smiled'

"Alright, let me rephrase that, what is she going to do?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked" Hook replied "Well, I have come up with another brilliant plan to capture Peter Pan."

"And let Enchantra guess. It involves Camille?" Enchantra guessed. Hook nodded

"Since everyone here, besides myself, knows you as Enchantra-" Hook started but was interrupted by Enchantra "Oh I know! You're going to say that you kidnapped me, make me pretend I'm a proper lady" then under her breath "Like that's going to happen." then normal "Then you're going to use me as bait and get Peter here and kill him."

"So you'll do it?" Hook asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't' wanna." She said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why." Hook asked again

"You can't make me be 'proper' or hurt Peter."

"You are so immature." Hook rolled his eyes.

"How?"

"You just are."

"Now you're being childish." Enchantra laughed. Hook glared at her. She stopped laughing and put on the most straight face she could manage. This made Hook crack a smile. And at this moment Enchantra realized she was falling, not literally, but falling in love with Captain James Hook.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: I got him! I got him, I got him, I got him! Nough said. Enjoy!_

Enchantra looked at her hands and mentally slapped herself for realizing, or even think about what she'd just thought.

"Something bothering you Camille?" Hook asked

"Enchantra." She corrected still looking at her hands.

"Like I said I do like the name Camille better."

"I don't."

"What do you hate your name?" Hook asked, his voice gentile.

"It reminds me too much of my old life."

"If you don't mind my asking what was so wrong about your old life?" Hook asked.

Enchantra sighed. "My family had had sorcerer blood for centuries. The last of my family, before myself, to have sorcerer blood was my great-great grandfather, Robert Sheppard, and my family shunned him. They thought the magic blood had ended with him, but when I was born." She sighed

"What?" Hook asked gently

"I was born with purple eyes, the way sorcerers are born. My parents thought if they didn't let me use my magic it would go away. It didn't

"As I got older I realized more and more that the reason my parents were paying so much attention to me was because they were making sure I did no magic in public. Then when I was four my mother had my twin brothers Cross and John, who were born with blue eyes, like my father.

"As I got older and my powers got more powerful, my parents wouldn't let me leave the house that often. I was homeschooled by one of the maids, Lillian, and I barely got to see outside my room. I almost forgot what birds looked and sounded like, sure I read about bird and things outside in books, but it wasn't the same. I use to sneak out of the house at night, that's when I met Wendy Darling and her brothers. And when Peter came and took them here, Wendy asked if I could come too. I was so happy I was leaving, when Wendy and her brothers left, she gave me her address and we wrote. I let her borrow some of my magic. And one day I asked her if my parents missed me or were looking for me. She said no missing persons case was reported to Scotland Yard, and they didn't even mention my absence. She said she thought they were happy I was gone," A silent tear fell down Enchantra's cheek "I guess it's better to be known and forgotten then never known at all." She finished.

"Your last name is Sheppard?" Was all Hook could ask.

Enchantra shook her head "My last name is Cain,"[I have a friend, Cody, whose last name is Cain. Ah, Alyssa Cain. Sounds good doesn't it?]

"I'm sorry," She muttered "I'm getting all worked up about people who don't even like me." She whipped the tears out of her eyes. _Stupid! Why are you crying in front of him? All you're doing is showing him you're week! Stop! _

"You have reason to." Hook said and stood up. He came and knelt next to her and outspread his arms. She fell into them.

Yup it was official. She was in love with her best friends enemy. What fun this should be! 


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: I am really starting to hate life. He got out, how is beyond me. My annoying little sister probably let him out. So, I need to go back to Neverland and get him back. _

Enchantra finally collected herself and sat back on the chair. "Thanks," She muttered, Hook stood up and quickly strode out of the room. "What did I just do!" Enchantra exclaimed and smacked her forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Psst! Psst!" She heard coming from the porthole. She turned around to see Peter.

"Peter!" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you!"

" About time!" Enchantra responded.

"Well, then come on!" Peter exclaimed.

Enchantra smiled "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She slowly rose off the floor and through the port hole. She only got about six feet out when she hit the invisible wall, and she was flung back into the room, toppled over a chair and crashed into Hook's desk. "God!" She rubbed her head.

"What's wrong Enchantra?" Peter asked.

"Ug, I don't know! I don't think I can leave the ship!"

"Why?"

"You didn't see what just happened?"

"Well yes, but I thought you could get past any magical border?"

"Uh, so did I." She stood up, waved her hand and everything went back to normal. "God that hurt."

"Sounded like it did!" Peter said.

"You'd better get going, until I figure out who else can do sorcery I can't go nowhere." Enchantra smiled.

Peter sighed "Alright, figure it out soon, the lost boys and me, we miss you."

"I miss you too." She smiled. "Now go before you get caught."

Peter nodded and left. Enchantra sighed "Ouch! That hurt." She rubbed the back of her head, again. "Well I'd better find out who cast the spell." She walked over to the door and opened it. Walked out on deck and cast a spell, it bounced off the shield and hit a pirate in the butt. She snorted as he yelped. "Well, that spell didn't work." She pondered what she could do. "Ah, my brain's starting to hurt! I've never spent this much time thinking in my life!" She tried another spell, it got through, and exploded into fifty chickens. "I knew there was something I didn't like about that spell." She kicked the deck _I have two problems, _she thought to herself _one I can't get off this ship. Two I was suppose to go on a date with the Phantom of the Opera tonight!_

_A/N: Okay so, I know you have your different views of how Enchantra looks, I want you to tell me them. I'll have a poll up with the different choices, or you could mail me or put them in your review. Thanks again :) _


	10. Another Authors Note

Hello my awesome readers. I'm having major writers block, because I have many views of how Enchantra/Camille should look. I need to narrow it down to one. Like I said you all have different views of Enchantra I _need _you to tell them to me. Either send it to me in a message, review or on my poll. PLEASE! Like I said , I can't move forward until you give me your opinion.

Thanks again,

ApollosBaby


	11. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long to update, but I HAVE CHOSEN A LOOK FOR ENCHANTRA! So, congratulations to whoever voted for Enchantra to have red hair and blue eyes. ENJOY!_

"God," Enchantra said "I'm gunna be apologizing for _weeks._ Man."

"Still trying to get off?" Hook asked from behind her.

"And why should you care?" She asked turning around.

"I don't," Hook said.

"Yes you do," Enchantra protested "Or else you wouldn't be asking."

"Who's this Phantom of the Opera guy?" He quickly changed the subject

Enchantra chuckled "My boyfriend," She walked away from Hook slowly,

"Your _what_?" He sputtered.

"Mmmhmm." Enchantra smiled.

"Wh-when did this happen?"

"Oh, about a year ago, I was in Paris in the year 1967, I went to the Opera Popular; or what was left of it. And I went looking for things the lost boys would like, instead I found Erik, a few dates and one overnighter, were boyfriend and girlfriend!" Enchantra exclaimed happily. Hook just stood there his mouth open, staring at Enchantra. She smacked him in the back of the head.

"Camille has a _what_." His eyes wide.

"Yes James, I'm spoken for. " She began to walk around him. "I mean how could you not love Erik? Poor man, unloved, shunned by the world, no one to tell him goodnight or to take care of him when he's sick. No one to tell him it will be alright." She trailed off in thought, by then Captain Hook was gone. He retreated into his cabin, where he sat on his bed, thinking how much he was like the Phantom of the Opera.


	12. Chaper 10

_A/N: Unfortunately I still don't own Hook, but I hope you enjoy!_

"What did I say?" Enchantra wondered to herself the next day. "All I told him was that poor Erik was a..l..o...ne. Oh god! What did I do?" She smacked her head against the rail like six times. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She sighed and walked down a flight of stairs into the cabin Hook had let her have. She flopped down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Enchantra had never had this much on her mind...Ever. Trying to figure a way off this stupid ship, fighting her feelings for the captain of this stupid ship and trying to figure out where her loyalties lie. She saved Hook's life...but she would do that in a heartbeat for Peter. Peter was her best friend, but she was in love with her best friends enemy. "My life sucks." She sighed.

"Yes, yes it does." A voice said from the door of her cabin. Enchantra shot out of bed and saw Hook standing there.

"How long were you standing there?" Enchantra asked.

"Not long."

"So, you were just standing there watching me think?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Um...No," Hook said

"Riiight, okay so, is there a reason you came down here or did you just want to watch me think?"

"Still can't figure out how to get off the ship?" He asked.

"Enchantments have been put up; and I can't figure out how to get them down!" Enchantra sighed in exasperation.

"And you'll never guess who put them up either."

"Oh, god please don't tell me you're a sorcerer?" Enchantra pleaded.

"No, I am not," He smiled "Guess again."

"You sound like you're enjoying this." Enchantra laughed.

"Guess," Hook ordered.

"Okay!" Enchantra thought for a minute "Um...Noodler?"

"Nope, guess again."

"Um...Smee? No, that's stupid."

"Don't go so quick to judge." Hook scolded.

"Oh mo gods it is Smee!" Enchantra exclaimed, with a nod Captain Hook left her cabin.


End file.
